


Fate

by NeoZelda



Series: Linktober 2017 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roleswap, Gen, Roleswap, i know this isn't original but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoZelda/pseuds/NeoZelda
Summary: They both knew that they weren't destined for these roles.Whenever they saw the previous people who had shared their destiny before, it was so plainly… wrong.He lived a life within Hyrule Castle, learning how to one day rule his kingdom.She ran free in the forests of the kingdom, far beyond any walls.They both knew that they needed to accept their destinies, but...For madmeeper's Linktober days 1-3; The Legendary Hero, The Princess of Destiny, The Gerudo King





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late, I know, I was out of town then I got sick... this is one of the first things I've written since getting out of writer's block, so it's not the best thing I've written, but I still hope you enjoy!

They both knew that they weren't destined for these roles.

Whenever they saw the previous people who had shared their destiny before, it was so plainly… wrong.

He lived a life within Hyrule Castle, learning how to one day rule his kingdom.

She ran free in the forests of the kingdom, far beyond any walls.

They both knew that they needed to accept their destinies, but...

Link knew that he wasn't meant to be the prince of Hyrule.

Zelda knew that she shouldn't have been destined to be the legendary hero.

But fate didn't always work out the way you wanted.

 

* * *

 

Link tried hard to fulfill his destined role, knowing that he would one day hold the Triforce of Wisdom. But he couldn't help it, he constantly found himself looking out the window, dreaming of a life outside the castle walls.

Zelda knew that she would someday be called upon to save Hyrule from darkness, and would hold the Triforce of Courage. But she felt like there had to be a way to fulfill her destiny without being held to the standards her previous incarnations had unwittingly left for her.

They knew that they weren't meant for this. Link didn't know whose place he'd taken. Neither did Zelda.

So Zelda worked hard to try and live up to the expectations of the hero. Link tried to be true to his royal duties. But so many times they both found themselves looking somewhere on the horizon, wondering what it would be like if things were different.

Then one day, their time came.

There was unrest in the kingdom of Hyrule, Zelda could feel it in the forests she had been raised in. She knew from her countless past lives that she had to first, figure out what was happening, and then, she had to get to the castle and warn… someone.

Link couldn't necessarily see that anything was wrong, but for some reason he had this feeling that something was off. He thought about the generations of royals that had come before him. What would they be doing in his situation?

 

* * *

 

The two of them realized that their fates were sealed the minute they first spoke to each other.

Zelda, born and raised in the wilds of the kingdom, who had just climbed through a window to try and find the prince of Hyrule.

Link, who had scarcely left the castle walls, wondering who this girl was and why she had snuck into the castle.

Zelda told Link about the rise of Ganondorf, the Gerudo king, who had stolen the Triforce of Power and was planning to attack. Link, who had read so many of the stories of his ancestors and previous heroes, knew that the Triforce of Wisdom and Triforce of Courage were out there somewhere. Zelda, haunted by visions of her previous lives, knew where they had gone. In his heart, Link knew as well.

Their time had come. Their fates were sealed.

Though they wished that they were in each other's place, both knew that they had to accept their destinies.

 

* * *

 

Zelda ran free through Hyrule once more, this time with a renewed sense of purpose. Gather friends and allies, find something that would hopefully defeat the Gerudo king once and for all. She tried hard to suppress the part of her that wanted stay back and learn all she could about what Hyrule was up against.

Link remained within the castle, but with renewed vigor. He spent his time poring over the books in the castle’s vast library, learning all he could about Ganondorf from the stories of his ancestors. He ignored the aching feeling in his heart that wanted to run through the wilds of his kingdom, and see the threat firsthand.

As Ganondorf’s attack grew nearer, Zelda found exactly what she needed. She smiled to herself as she pulled it from its pedestal; a weapon that could destroy even Ganondorf.

Link flipped through countless books, looking for something that would be effective against their foe. He audibly gasped as he found exactly what he needed; a weapon that he could use to aid Zelda in the inevitable battle.

 

* * *

 

Zelda and Link reunited once again as Ganondorf and his forces advanced on the castle. Link looked no different, if a bit more worried, and holding a bow that he hadn't had before. Zelda, on the other hand, looked a bit more… rugged than before, with a new horse and a wild look in her eyes, a new sword and shield strapped to her back. A solemn nod was all they needed, as Zelda unsheathed the legendary Master Sword. Link then raised his bow, firing a Light Arrow. His shot hit the target, stunning him, as Zelda charged the Gerudo king, sword in hand.

For every hit Zelda got on Ganondorf, he lashed out right back at her. While he often returned the hero’s hits, most of the time the prince was able to get another arrow flying into the air. Zelda held Ganondorf in a dangerous dance, expertly steering her horse and slashing with her sword.

Then, suddenly a symbol started to glow on not Zelda and Link’s right hands. The Triforce, Courage for Zelda and Wisdom for Link. Zelda looked back at Link, and the two made eye contact. Link fired his final arrow, and the moment that it hit Zelda delivered the final blow with her sword. Ganondorf let out a screech, and Zelda was close enough to see the Triforce of Power fade from his hand. The Gerudo king, exhausted, injured, and defeated, fled.

Zelda and Link stood breathlessly on what had just been a battlefield, looked at each other and smiled.

Zelda was the Legendary Hero.

Link was the Prince of Hyrule.

Sometimes, fare didn't work out the way you wanted.

But you still had to accept your destiny. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm going to do more of the Linktober prompts (and hopefully get them on time haha)


End file.
